


Family

by Amaya_Ithilwen



Series: Collection of RVB-OneShots [8]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaya_Ithilwen/pseuds/Amaya_Ithilwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>North, Theta, Delta and York talking about Carolina and the familybonds</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

It had been somedays since Carolina woke up from the unconsciousness caused by the mental breakdown. She really was a stubborn girl, but that was one of the reasons why York loved her that much. And didn’t left her side as she was laying in the sick bay. He wanted her to know that he was there all the time. But now, as Carolina was back in her room, but still not able to return to fight, she had practically thrown him out of her room, saying that he should get something to eat, sleep a bit and well, taking a shower. It seemed to be really about time to do so as Carolina was wrinkling her nose as she mentioned that.

Sighting the Freelancer left his love to do as asked and went to the canteen after a shower. He had been arguing with Delta about the reasonability to stay with someone even though this person seemed fine. It was again the clash of emotional and logical thinking so the discussion ended in Delta saying that he could see the point of York but not understanding it and being confused. Agent New York just let him be confused as he got his tray of food and sat down at an empty table. He was wearing his sleeping clothes, some baggy and comfortable trousers as well as a shirt. He hadn’t really begun to ate as another tray was set down on the opposite side of him and North Dakota took place. He was his best buddy here in the Project and they were talking often and freely with each other.

“Hey North. Hey Theta.”

“Hey York. Hey Delta.”

They settled on saying hello for the A.I.s as it would get too complicated either, so the A.I.s just nodded as approval. But it didn’t take long as the little violet A.I. strolled over to York.

“Hey York! You gotta see my latest trick!”

“Yeah? Then why don’t you show it to me?” York really couldn’t imagine how shy this A.I. had been some weeks ago. He had been hiding behind Norths left foot, insecure and anxious. Now he was so credulous towards him and Delta.

Whilst he was thinking about the A.I. he watch the firework the little guy started for him, working with colours and shapes and size. “Wow! Great job Theta! That’s really a cool trick!”

“Thehehe…” Rubbing the back of his head with a sheepishly laugh, Theta went back to North to sit on his shoulder. It got some kind of habit since that Theta often was sitting on Norths shoulder when not shut down or in a fight.

“It seems to me you made a great effort in learning such a skill, although it’s unclear to my how this ability should work in a fight. You don’t use it-“

“Thanks D.”

“I’m just stating that using your energy for non-combat-techniques ar-“

“Thanks D.”

“Oh, well then, I… better shut up now.”

“Yeah better do so. And please, while shutting up, go to the left side, will ya?” Stated York and drily flagged Delta, that he again appeared on the right side, where York still had his good eye. But he needed the green guy in his head on the left side to watch out there.

“Still the same rationalist?” Asked North laughing after he cooled down Theta and reassured him that such things were cool and good to know as well. He always reacted so irritated on Deltas comments. Delta could easily get along with Theta, but Theta not so well with him as he often was confused by the logical things Delta said. It wasn’t his thing.

“Yeah, as usual. And as I see, considering your rings under your eyes, you’re still walking the hallways with Tetha?”

“Yup, but I rather prefer walking around than having someone in my head that is talking about probability scales.”

“Tell me about it. I’m an expert now.” Groaned York. But he wasn’t really mad about Delta for that. It was just D’s way. Like Theta to act anxious. Or Carolina to train all night long. Or him sitting around and observing her. North for walking the hallways or Wyoming making his damn idiotic knock-knock-jokes.

 

“But I have another question, North. Do you know what the heck happened in the trainings then? You felt it too. The A.I.s suddenly went crazy, overloading our brains what made us almost pass out. No wonder had Carolina a mental breakdown with Iota and Eta.”

“Mhm, had thought about too. But first. Theta you mind shortly shutting down? Delta you too.”

“But why?”

“It’s okay Theta. It’s just a very personal thing. And you know what I told you about that, yes? Sometimes people need to talk under four eyes without anyone listening.”

“Okay!” Theta nodded and climbed on Norths hand before disappearing. Delta also already disappeared, but York had to be more firmly in ordering him to shut down.

“You know what we discussed? About the Alpha? Tex said something that during the process of creating Alpha, a second A.I. was born. Beta. It’s Tex.”

“Yeah I know that, that’s why the director came up with the idea to split Alpha in more A.I.s”

“Exactly. Fact is, Tex, Beta, is basing on the memory of the director of his deceases wife. Beth Allison. And you heard as well as me that he called Tex Allison not Agent Texas. I think that the director calling Tex by her ancient name made the Alpha react on it somehow. And as Delta, Theta, Iota, Eta, Gamma and Sigma are all fragments of him, they reacted too on it.”

“So wait a second, you say that Agent Texas is the A.I. of Carolinas deceased mother?”

“I think so. It would at least explain why Texas is so torn towards Carolina.”

“But why is she reacting that jealous towards Tex?”

“I asked that myself. Besides the fact that she has taken away the top rank from Carolina, it could be some kind of unknowingly reaction because her unconscious knows who Tex ist.”

“Hm, would explain a lot. Hey D, I know you eavesdropped. So what do you think?”

Dutifully the A.I. appeared on Yorks left shoulder, but he ignored the accusation. “Well I would say that is a logical explanation. The mind of humans is complex and it’s not always completely justifiable why a per-“

“Thanks D.”

“It’s not always that sim-“ Tried Delta to continue, but York again made him shut up: “Thanks D”

“Okay, so I’d say it’s most likely because of Agent Norths explanations.”

Because neither of the Soldiers was wearing a helmet, York could see that North was slightly grinning. Theta already sitting on the shoulder of him.

“What do you think Theta?” It was now Delta directly speaking to the other fragment. Officially it was forbidden, but the two soldiers didn’t care. It was easier like talking to each other and then addressing the question to the A.I.

“Well I don’t know…” hemmed and hawed the little violet A.I.

“It’s okay Theta.”

“But you once told me that saying the truth isn’t always okay.”

“Well sometimes it’s true. But when you’re being asked then it’s okay to say the truth. Otherwise they wouldn’t ask you.” Explained North patiently. Delta wanted to say something, but York made him shut up with a little gesture of his hand.

“Uhm, well, I think it’s kind of jealousy, I guess. It’s like North and South. South doesn’t like me and she’s acting jealous towards North because he got me and she has none.” Norths smile got pretty wry and Theta dropped his head.

“Shouldn’t I have said that?”

“No it’s okay Theta, really. Telling the truth isn’t always comfortable, but you did a good job.” The reassuring smile was still a bit wry but it showed Theta that it was okay like it was.

“So basically Carolina seems to be jealous because Tex is better. And perhaps she’s sensing that Tex is her mother. So the Family is reunited here. The Director, Carolina and Texas.”

“Yeah, and Alpha. He’s at least a copy of the Director.”

“Then the fragments like D or Theta count too. So we’re somehow also a part of the family.” Added York a bit wry.

“You would be part of the family in two ways then. Through D and Carolina.”

“Uh yeah don’t tell me. And neither of them is easy to handle.”

“I must firmly disagree Agent New York. If my presence would be this unwelcome, you woul-“

“Shut up D.”

“But-“

“Thanks D.”

North only began to laugh. Even Theta couldn’t stop himself from giggling on the shoulder of the tall Soldier. “Seems like we’re all having a lot of fun with our families, hm?”

York only groaned at that and laid his head on the grossed arms on the table whilst North and Theta began to laugh even more. Delta was hovering over the left shoulder of York and was obviously confused. He wasn’t saying a word, but the looking from one to another showed it clearly.


End file.
